


Pahimakas

by xunwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunwrites/pseuds/xunwrites
Summary: "Pahimakas" - isang katagang kasingkahulugan ng pamamaalam at/o nagsisilbing huling paalam.halimbawa: Bilang isang pahimakas sa nakaraang minsan nang nagdulot ng labis na kaligayahan sa buhay ni Jongdae, lumawas siya sa Tagaytay upang limutin lahat ng ito at doon ay magsisimula siya muli. Ngunit paano siya makakalimot kung ang taong naging bahagi ng nasabing nakaraan niya'y nasa iisang lugar lang din?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Hi! It's me again. Bago kayo magbasa, gusto ko lang paalalahanan na ihanda niyo ulit ang mga puso't isip niyo dahil mananakit na naman ako. This is supposed to be a film, pero dahil nagka-pandemic, hindi natuloy yung production. Naisip kong gawin nalang na AU, dapat talaga one shot lang to kaso naisip kong wag kayong bitinin sa emosyon kaya hinati ko by chapters hehe.

ps. may references from the films "Hintayan sa Langit" at "Through Night &; Day" (kung hindi niyo pa napapanood, please do! sobrang solid ng plot at emotions na naportray nila hehe)

Yun lang! Sana magustuhan niyo :) Wag niyo ko awayin ha sorry agad :(


	2. Tinatangi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinatangi - tumutukoy sa isang taong mahalaga at may natatanging lugar sa buhay mo.

Ramdam na agad ang malamig na simoy ng hangin habang nagmamaneho si Jongdae paakyat sa Tagaytay. Hindi naman planado ang pag-alis niya, sadyang kinakailangan niya lang ang panandaliang pamamahinga at saglit na kalayaan mula sa lahat ng problemang naipon sa Maynila. Wala siyang masyadong dalang bagahe, literal man o hindi, tanging wallet at jacket lang ang binitbit niya. Wala rin naman siyang planong magtagal dito. 

Dahil madalas siyang maparito noon pa man, kabisado na ni Jongdae ang bawat pasikot-sikot at ang mga lugar na dapat niyang puntahan. Maaga siyang umalis ng QC at hindi pa siya kumakain ng almusal kaya’t sumaglit muna siya sa Bag of beans sa may Charito branch. Marami kasing branches ang paborito niyang breakfast restaurant, sikat din ito sa mga turista dahilan upang mapuno ang lugar ng maraming tao pero dahil pasikat palang ang araw, hindi pa ganoon karami ang customers. 

Nagbook si Jongdae ng table for one at nag-order ng kadalasan niyang inoorder dito. Kung dati ay may kasama siyang mag-almusal, may nag-oorder para sa kaniya at may nangungulit na mag-picture sila kahit ilang beses na silang nakapunta rito, ngayon ay sinusulit nalang ni Jongdae ang pansariling oras niya. Aminado naman siyang madalas pa rin niyang hinahanap ang pakiramdam na may lagi siyang nakakausap, may nadadamayan siya pagtapos ng mahabang araw at may kasama siyang harapin ang mga iba’t ibang pagsubok sa buhay. Maya’t maya siyang binubulabog ng multo ng nakaraan kaya nang maisipan niyang pumunta rito, desidido na siyang iwan ang mga ala-alang dala ng mapait na nakaraan.

Dalawang taon na rin simula noong naghiwalay sila ng dati niyang kasintahan, na noon ay fiance na niya. Kung kailan nagpropose na sa kanya ang dating nobyo, doon naman nagsimulang magbago at lumala ang sitwasyon nila. Sa kalagitnaan ng pagpaplano nila ng kasal, ramdam ni Jongdae na nagbabago na ang tingin sa kanya ng dating kabiyak, kasabay ng pagbabago rin ng pag-uugali at pagtrato ni Jongdae sa kanya dulot ng stress sa trabaho. At kahit pansin ni Jongdae ang lahat ng ito, tila wala siyang magawa upang baguhin ang lahat. Hanggang dumating sa puntong tinalikuran na siya ng taong dapat ay makakasama niya sa pang-habangbuhay. Naghiwalay sila at nabalewala ang lahat ng pinlanong pagpapakasal. 

Ilang buwan ang nakalipas at hindi pa nagtatagal simula noong naghiwalay sila, agad na bumuhos ang samu’t saring problema sa buhay ni Jongdae; mula sa trabaho, sa pamilya, at maging ang dinadala niyang problema ngayon. Hindi lubos maisip ni Jongdae kung saan nagsimulang gumuho ang mundo niya at bakit nangyayari ang lahat ng ito sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon ay pilit niyang hinahanap ang sagot sa mga katanungang “bakit ako?” at “bakit sa akin pa?”

Nakatingin sa kawalan si Jongdae, hindi niya lubos na ma-enjoy ang view dala ng labis na pag-iisip. Kinuha niya ang mainit na kape at nilasap ang kapaitan nito habang pinagmamasdan ang bukang liwayway. Walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip niya at tanging mga katanungan lang na: Kailan ba matatapos lahat ng ito? Bakit ba nangyayari ‘to? Ano bang dapat kong gawin?

Sa lalim ng kanyang pag-iisip ay hindi niya namalayang naibuhos na pala niya ang mainit na kape sa kanyang damit. Nagising ang diwa niya’t agad na pinunasan ang sarili, na hindi rin naman nakatulong dahil nga puti rin ang suot niya. Wala pa naman siyang dalang pamalit. Bumuntong hininga na lang siya’t dali-daling tumayo papuntang banyo ngunit bago pa man siya makatayo ay may lumapit na sa kanyang staff upang asikasuhin siya.

“Here. Go change.” inabutan siya ng isang pirasong t-shirt na pamalit, akala niya’y pamunas ang iaabot sa kanya. Nang tignan niya ang staff na nasa harapan niya, tila hindi lang isang baso ng mainit na kape ang bumuhos sa kanya dahil sa labis na pagka-gulat niya. Magkahalong gulat at hinanakit pa nga.

Agad niyang kinuha ang t-shirt at kumaripas ng takbo papuntang banyo. Binalibag niya ang pinto at sumandal dito habang hinahabol ang paghinga niyang hindi mawari kung dulot ba ng kape o ng gulat sa nangyari; sa nakita niya. Agad siyang naghilamos at nagpalit ng damit. Ilang segundo na siyang nakatayo at nakatitig lang sa salamin.

“What the fuck is Sehun doing here?” 

Pagkabalik ni Jongdae, inaasam niyang sana’y wala na si Sehun pagbalik niya. Sadyang minamalas siya ngayong araw at naghihintay pa nga ang matangkad na lalaking nag-abot sa kanya ng pamalit kanina at nakaupo pa nga ito sa table niya. Tila bumigat ang bawat yapak ni Jongdae pabalik at hindi niya magawang tumingin sa direksyon ng lalaki. Pagka-upo niya’y hindi rin niya magawang tignan sa mata si Sehun. 

Wala siyang lakas ng loob na tignan ang taong minsan na siyang tinalikuran noon. Ang taong minsan na niyang pinagdasal sa May Kapal na sana’y makapiling niya hanggang sa pagtanda. Si Sehun na minahal niya ngunit piniling bitawan siya sa panahong kinakailangan niya ng karamay.

Hindi umimik si Jongdae at nag-ayos nalang ng gamit, plano na niyang umalis at umuwi dahil para saan pa’t naparito siya’t nagdesisyon na makalimot kung nandito lang din naman ang taong kakalimutan niya. Hahablutin na sana niya ang pouch na nasa mesa nang biglang hawakan at pigilan ni Sehun ang kamay niya.

“Jongdae,” malumanay ang boses nito at ramdam ni Jongdae ang pangungulila ng lalaki. “Please look at me.” 

Nagmatigas pa rin si Jongdae at tumingin na lamang sa ibang direksyon. Nagbabadya nang tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. Baka tuluyan pa siyang maluha kapag tumingin siya kay Sehun. 

“Gusto kitang kausapin, Jongdae, please--”

“Tangina naman, Sehun, bakit ngayon lang?!” napalakas ang boses ni Jongdae ngunit wala na siyang pakialam. Hindi na rin niya napigilang maluha dahil sa magkahalong poot at sakit. Matagal niyang kinimkim ang hinanakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon at napakarami niyang gustong isumbat kay Sehun. “Kung gusto mo lang namang makipag-usap, bakit pinatagal mo pa? Bakit ngayon ka pa magpapakita kung kailan gusto ko nang makalimot?”

“Jongdae, please, hear me out. Alam kong nasaktan kita, alam kong mali yung ginawa kong pag-iwan sa’yo. It’s right for you to get mad at me but please, let me talk to you. In private.” 

Hindi na napigilan ni Jongdae ang maiyak, matagal niyang ninais na marinig ang boses ni Sehun, na makita muli ito’t mahagkan nang tuluyan. Alam niyang naparito siya para mag-move on pero hindi niya mapigilang maramdaman lahat ng halu-halong emosyong bumabagabag sa kanya ngayon; mahirap umusad lalo na kung hindi mo pa tapos mahalin yung tao. 

Lumipat sila sa mas liblib na silid. Nabanggit ni Sehun na co-owner siya ng branch na ito kaya niya nakita si Jongdae na kanina pa nakatulala sa kawalan. Nasabi rin niyang sa loob ng dalawang taon ay dito siya nanirahan sa Batangas. Kaya pala hindi siya mahagilap ni Jongdae sa Maynila. Buong akala niya’y may panibago naring kinakasama si Sehun dahil sa mga kinukwento ng kaibigan nila. Nilinaw ni Sehun na simula nang maghiwalay sila, wala itong ibang kinita at tanging pagtatrabaho’t pamumuhay lang ang inatupag niya rito.

“Pero hindi naman talaga ‘to yung punto ko.” dagdag ni Sehun. “Gusto kong mag-sorry. I’m sorry if I left you, tinalikuran kita nang basta-basta without knowing na nahihirapan ka pala. Napagod ako noon, biglaan eh. Bigla kang nagbago, hindi ko alam kung paano na kita ihahandle. Hindi kita maintindihan noon pero sinubukan ko naman. Sinubukan kong alamin kung bakit habang tumatagal, ibang Jongdae na yung nakakasama ko. Sadyang nadala lang ako ng pagod at buhos ng damdamin kaya kita binitawan noon. I’m really sorry, Jongdae.”

“Are you saying sorry because you are truly sorry or you just want to ease the guilt that you’ve been carrying?” kasing pait ng kapeng americano ni Jongdae kanina ang pananalita niya ngayon kay Sehun. Oo, matagal niyang hinintay ‘tong pagkakataon na masabi niya ang hinanakit niya rito at marinig ang mga salitang alam niyang deserve niyang makuha. Subalit hindi maiiwasang mangibabaw ang galit na kinikimkim niya noon pa man. Galit siya dahil sa tagal ng panahong nawala si Sehun, na hinahanap niya si Sehun, bakit kailangang ngayon pa siya bumalik? Ngayon na nais na niyang umusad at bitawan ang dating nobyo.

“I am truly sorry, pinagsisisihan ko lahat ng pagkukulang ko sa’yo. I should’ve been there noong kailangan mo ko--”

“You didn’t have to be there for me, hiwalay na tayo bago pa man bumuhos lahat ng problema ko, remember?”

“I know pero hindi ko maiwasang isipin na kahit man lang yung simpleng suporta na kaya ko namang ibigay sayo biglang kaibigan o kakilala, hindi ko nabigay.”

“There’s no point of dwelling in the past, Sehun.”

“Again, I know, and you’re probably right with the latter; that I’m apologizing because I'm guilty. Pero sincere lahat ng sinasabi ko ngayon, Jongdae.”

“I didn’t say they weren’t, Sehun. I appreciate your initiative for apologizing and your apology is accepted.” tumingin si Jongdae sa wrist watch niya bago tumayo sa kinauupuan. “Nasabi ko naman na lahat ng gusto kong sabihin kanina and I hope nasabi mo na rin lahat because I’m out of time . May pupuntahan pa ako--”

“Wait, I haven’t told you something.”

Bumuntong hininga nalang si Jongdae at naupo muli.

“Alam kong pumunta ka rito para makalimot and I’m fine with that. You deserve to be free, Jongdae. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me if things get rough, it’s the least I can do para makabawi sayo.”

“Hindi mo kailangang bumawi--”

“Pero gusto kong bumawi sa’yo. I won’t ask for anything in return. Please, Jongdae, let me do this. It might be selfish but I know, deep inside, you were yearning too.” 

Bumigat ang loob ni Jongdae nang marinig ang sinabi ni Sehun. 

“I know all these years, you were also trying to move on but you can’t because you know, at the bottom of your heart, some part of you still wants to try again.” tumayo si Sehun at agad na lumapit kay Jongdae, lumuhod ito at hinawakan ang parehas na kamay ni Jongdae. “Alam kong may natitira pang pagmamahal sa puso mo, pilit mo lang binabaon dahil sa galit mo.”

Akala ni Jongdae ay wala na siyang mailalabas na luha ngunit may tumutulo na naman sa kanyang mukha. 

“Wala akong hinihinging kapalit, pwede mo kong iwan after this, gawin mo kung anong gusto mong gawin but please, hayaan mo kong bumawi sa’yo.”

“Sehun, you don’t understand, I don’t need your help--”

“Actually, I do understand, Jongdae.” may paninindigan sa boses ni Sehun ngayon at bahagyang humigpit ang hawak niya sa mga kamay ni Jongdae.

“I know the reason as to why you changed a lot a few years ago. Recently ko lang nalaman and I’m sorry dahil hindi ko inalam sooner.”

“What are you--”

“I know you’re suffering with a brain tumor and there’s no point in hiding it from me. I understand now, Jongdae, you can lean onto me again.”

Pagkatapos marinig ni Jongdae yung simpleng pangungusap na ‘yon, tila nawala lahat ng galit niya; sa mundo, sa sarili niya at kay Sehun. Ang tanging tumakbo sa isip niya ay ang gawin ang matagal na niyang nais gawin.

Hinatak niya si Sehun upang tumayo ito at agad siyang kinulong nito sa bisig ng dating kasintahan. Niyakap niya nang sobrang higpit si Sehun at ganoon din si Sehun, parehas nilang hinintay ang pagkakataong makita at mahagkan muli ang isa’t isa. Hindi man sigurado si Sehun sa kung anong iisipin ni Jongdae, buong puso pa rin niyang tinanggap na walang ibang makakahigit kay Jongdae sa buhay niya. Desidido man si Jongdae na umusad at kalimutan na ang nakaraan, handa naman siyang sumugal upang magsimula ng panibagong landas na sabay na nilang tatahakin ngayon.

Dalawang taon ang nakalipas bago nila muling maramdaman ang init ng pagmamahal na minsan nang sinubok ng nakaraan. Dalawang taon ang kinailangang hintayin upang muling masilayan at mahagkan ang kanilang tinatangi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mahirap ang umusad lalo na kung hindi mo tapos mahalin ang isang tao."
> 
> Darating ka sa puntong maiisip mong maghihintay ka pa ba't aasa para sa isa pang pagkakataon? O hahayaan nalang ang tadhanang magdikta't tuluyan mo nang palayain ang sarili mo? Kahit ano pa man ang maging desisyon mo, hindi maiiwasang bumalik ang sakit na dulot ng nakaraan at walang mali kung mararamdaman mo muli ito. Mas lalong walang mali sa pagpapatawad dahil isa itong daan upang palayain ang isa't isa mula sa hinagpis na naranasan niyo noon. Marahil ay hindi madali, ngunit laging pakatatandaan na mas mainam nang magpalaya kaysa ipunin ang galit na kalauna'y magiging balakid sa ninanais mong kapayapaan at kaligayahan.


End file.
